


All That Love

by Emmagritte26



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Ballroom, Ballroom Scene, Comfort, F/F, Feelings, GIVE US COMFORT, Give us Villaneve scenes in episode 8, I WROTE THIS LIKE??? Under 10 minutes because I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS, It's also soft BUT NOT ALL SOFT, It's angsty BUT NOT THAT ANGSTY, It's what I imagine would happen before the ballroom scene, Love, One Shot, Realization, Short, Short One Shot, So it takes place at s3e8, feel, hand it over, typical Comfort, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagritte26/pseuds/Emmagritte26
Summary: „I don’t want to hurt you, Eve.” She was close to adding „not after last time” but felt like that didn’t have to be mentioned.Her voice hitched so she took a long breath.Several moments passed between the two, where they did nothing but stare at each other. Like some sort of communication, they shared thousands of thoughts under those ten seconds.Eve stepped closer to Villanelle and lifted her right hand, placed it gently on the cheek of the taller woman.„Then stop hurting yourself.”
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	All That Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am DEFINITELY not a writer, but I felt like I had to???? write this???? like I literally wrote this 2 minutes ago and now I'm here, Hope you enjoy this??? mess?? it's soft I swear, I just,, I'm JUST PROJECTING this on the season finale!!

They stood on the balcony of the ballroom, quite large considering how small the dance floor looked. The stars glimmered through the dark ultramarine colored velvety sky.

A gentle breeze played with dark and light hair, both being let down. They slowly walked to the edge of the balcony.

They stood close to each other, but there was a comfortable space between them.  
Even though Eve could reach out and touch Villanelle, it still felt like the other woman was thousands of miles away from her. Ever since they set foot on the balcony, the younger woman hasn’t looked into the eyes of Eve.

The latter could sense something was up in the ballroom, she couldn’t be fooled by the facade the assassin put on.

„It hurts me to see you like this.” Said Eve softly, but her voice was close to breaking.

„See me like what?” Still not looking back into the dark orbs’ of the older woman.

„So...broken. I know something or some things have been eating you up, and God, I can just feel it, and it hurts.”

Villanelle doesn’t comment on Eve’s observation, but looks straight into the eyes of Eve with her glossy ones and mutters on a broken voice:

„I don’t want to hurt you, Eve.” She was close to adding „not after last time” but felt like that didn’t have to be mentioned.

Her voice hitched so she took a long breath.

Several moments passed between the two, where they did nothing but stare at each other. Like some sort of communication, they shared thousands of thoughts under those ten seconds.

Eve stepped closer to Villanelle and lifted her right hand, placed it gently on the cheek of the taller woman.

„Then stop hurting yourself.” Was the only thing she said.

Villanelle, after one horrid week, broke into sobs. She let her tears fall, but not because of the pain she caused herself, the pity she had, the things she’d done, but Eve’s affection.

Eve moved her hand from the cheek to Villanelle’s neck and pulled her into a strong and warm embrace.

Villanelle sobbed and didn’t hesitate to put her arms around the back of the woman who cared for her.

Yes. She did care for her! Well, this thought didn’t really help her current situation and started sobbing even harder into the shoulder of the woman she truly loved. Something she never thought she’d experience. After years of convincing herself that she wasn’t capable of love, that followed by the sheer, wrong idea of love, she finally arrived at the truth.

At that moment she realized that. Yes, she was indeed capable of love. Sure she loved Konstantin in her own way, but romantic love? Before that the possession of someone was love to her. That’s what she thought until Eve muttered those words and wrapped her in a strong embrace. All that caring, all that comfort, all that...love.

Between the oceans of tears she chuckled on a low but genuine tone, which was muffled by Eve’s hair. Even in this messy state she felt truly happy.

The happiest she’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Head full, filled with possible scenes that Could or Not Really could happen in episode eight.  
> I just want them to dance, ok? Comfort times NEEDED


End file.
